User talk:Codelyokofan60
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Babysitters Vampire Spin-Off Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Oddarah page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate avatar (Talk) 21:23, August 11, 2011 Come to Chat NOW Ultimate avatar Hey Lyoko!...Read this blog about updates of Mario Generations and then comment!... ;) Shahriar pnd 08:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) http://mybabysittersvampirespinoff.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shahriar_pnd/About_Something FUck you you Son OF a BITCH! Babyfire2 21:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chrissy is disabling her account (which means she is technically "deleting" her account). Please speak to her if you want more information. --~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 02:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you have to go on the chats more often, Odd was awesome in the roleplay. Also if people aren't on recently we have been going to cody's second chatsite http://xat.com/CodysVeryAwesomeHangOut. Check it out BTFFI Part II Please fill out the information texted in here, it's really simple and will only take a minute. All you have to do is get your 3 brothers and all 4 of you can fill out your personaslities. We just need about 10 more to fill out the imformation. P.S. Please come back to BTFF to edit with your 3 brothers, when I start BTFFI, I need all 4 of you. --Jonathan NO ONE HURTS YOU.. http://mybabysittersvampirespinoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?cb=1238 Codyisland1 23:24, November 21, 2011 (UTC) go back on chat sorry i was on brb waiting for you to come on chat again i was on brb dude http://mybabysittersvampirespinoff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?cb=1238 Codyisland1 23:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Code I am an admin, and this website if for MBAV not for WWE girls you find hot. I don't want anymore of this nonsense nor do I want to see you creating any more WWE character pages nor any WWE pictures. If you continue this behavior I will block you from editing, I am sorry, but this is MBAV roleplay wiki, not a place to post scantaly clad pictures. Dude its a free wiki not every thing has to be about it Besides Cody is the owner of this wiki not you.COOL EMO 21:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Dude Your like Banned untill 2099 you should do something. Icezer Brian Jordan Heriu Lighting Shade Calling all Hedgehog!!!!! 22:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude i just reported the person who banned me i wonder who was that person Besides That was a long time ago and i getting banned now? Pessh Bad timing and besides untill 2999 now thats just unfair and uncalled for. im going to cody to demote that person if he or she doesnt unblock me. Inserting false information? I was Scared and i thougt it was the end besides that was back in agust and now i got banned for that? Abusing powers..... im going to report. She or he just banned me becuz she wants to start stuff well if he or she is redaing She Got the Wrong one Im getho So i can rap her so hard that she well be crying. Dude! CLAM DOWN!Icezer Brian Jordan Heriu Lighting Shade Calling all Hedgehog!!!!! 22:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) NO! SHE BANNED ME FOR NO RESAON! IM BANNING HER ON MINE AND KICKBANNING HER TOO! Ok Your Unblocked Meet Us At Xat.com/CodyzAwesomeHangOut Tommarow Dude Cant have to go some here i just got back. :P i got your message. 23:17, August 28, 2013 (UTC) So will you Help Us? I was hoping to restart the wiki fresh since we're all going to reunite. Right? Miss Temi 00:12, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok i got to Cody come back so now i need Chrissy and Angie and Selena. Go on the chat Miss Temi 00:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC)